Truth
by REMOVED 0
Summary: COMPLETEInuYasha's true feelings about kagome and Kikyou.


A/N: Me no won you no sue!

Kagome stared blankly at the school work in front of her. 'oh Kami, when will I ever get back to the feudal era.' She sighed and scribbled on the sheet of paper full of math problems. 'it's so boring now. School's almost over. Tomorrow's the last day.' she sighed happily. 'InuYasha will be so happy. Even if he doesn't show it, I know he is.' She quickly answered the last problem and handed in her paper. She then gathered her things and headed out the door to greet her friends.

"Hey, Kagome. How do you think you did?" Eri asked as she slung her own blue pack over her shoulder and the group began their usual walk to Kagome's house.

"I think I did pretty good considering I haven't been here that much. You know, being sick and all." she smiled weakly.

"So, uh, are you going the last day? You know there's no more exams." Ayumi looked at her with big eyes.

"Well…" Kagome began.

"What about your boyfriend?" Eri interrupted.

"Well, I thought I would spend the last day of school with him." she tear dropped hoping her friends wouldn't disagree.

"Yeah, I see your point. Especially since he's the jealous type." Ayumi held her head a little higher.

"Here we are. I better get going. Don't know what Mom's gonna say if I'm late again." she waved to her friends and ran up to her house. They waved back as she entered and went about to the next friend's house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled into the empty house. She threw her giant yellow bag in her room and went to the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kagome walked around the kitchen searching for her mom's familiar face. Then she noticed a note on the counter.

In her mom's neat handwriting was written:

"Dear Kagome,

Grandpa, Souta, and I have gone to a family reunion for the summer. I knew you had to be in the feudal era so we left without you. There's $100 in an envelope next to the letter and I'll send you more in a week. Ramen's in the pantry for InuYasha.

Much love, mom"

'Hmmm, all alone. Maybe I should wait till tomorrow to go to the feudal era. InuYasha can wait till tomorrow…I can have some fun till then.' She smiled and grabbed the envelope. She ran up to her room and threw the envelope on her bed. She giggled to herself. 'I wanna have some fun.' she clicked on her radio and began to dance and sing along to the song that played rhythmically among the room.

InuYasha peeked through the window. Kagome swung around the room and sung to herself. He was hypnotized by her movements and her voice. He continued to stare at this new Kagome in wonder. Slowly, however, it was turning him on.

Kagome caught her breath and turned off the radio. She jumped onto her bed and her body sunk into the fluffy mattress. A long sigh of relief flowed through her mouth. She closed her eyes. 'wow do I feel hyper!' she giggled slightly.

"If InuYasha was here he would scold me for being so careless and free." she said aloud. She opened her eyes as the feeling of loneliness settled over her once pleasant mood.

"If you only knew how I felt about you…" Kagome trailed off.

"How do you feel about me?" InuYasha whispered as he sat at her windowsill. He had come back to get and return to the feudal era. But now he just wanted to bring the sorrowful girl into his arms. 'what the fuck am I thinking! She's just a shard collector! But then again, I have a feeling in my stomach…what is it that propels me to her? You can't tell me I'm falling in love again.' the hanyou huffed. 'but I am.'

He opened the window quietly and tiptoed towards the "sleeping" girl. He slowly sat next to her and twirled a lock of raven hair betweens his fingers. The girl below him relaxed a great deal before lifting her head to her comforter.

"Inu-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked as a slight yawn escaped her.

"I came here for you but I saw that you looked sad. I thought you would cry. Am I the one to blame?" InuYasha felt his heart soften as the girl sat up and looked straight into his eyes. So full of life and love.

"A little." she choked out.

"What did I do?" he asked as a faint smell of salt water passed through his nose.

"You love someone else." kagome said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love someone but I don't understand what you mean." he tried to comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Ki-Kikyou…" Kagome sniffled as two more tears fell down her glistening cheeks.

"Kikyou has nothing to do with this. I don't love her. I love …" he stopped as she lifted her eyes to his.

"Kikyou has everything to do with this." Kagome began to sob.

"No Kagome I only love one person and it's…" he stopped himself. What would he do if she didn't feel the same as he felt for her? He would never live with himself if the one he loved knew and hated his heart.

"Tell me InuYasha, who is it that you love?" Kagome said as one last tear fell from her eyes.

"It's…it's you." he stuttered out.

Kagome felt her heart stop then come back at 100 miles per hour. Her breathing quickening. Her body pulsing. 'Did he just say, me?' Kagome looked astonished at the hanyou.

"I love you too." she said. Her voice was barely audible but InuYasha heard every word. His heart skipped a beat and before he knew he had softly pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome was surprised and leaned into his kiss. Finally, they had revealed their true feelings.


End file.
